


Sentimental Heart

by kavkei



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavkei/pseuds/kavkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin's playlist says what he feels. When Minho borrowed his iPod, he couldn't help but fell even more in love with Taemin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimental Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this great song from She & Him - Sentimental Heart.

Taemin was fast asleep. Curled up in a ball with thick fluffy blanket wrapped up around him protectively. At a corner of the bedroom, yellow light could be seen illuminating a figure busy typing away on his laptop. Minho had his ears plugged listening to some ballads from Taemin's playlist in the iPod.

Cried all night 'til there was nothin' more  
What use am I as a heap on the floor?  
Human Devotion but its just no good  
taking it hard just like you know i would

Minho stopped typing when he heard the 1st verse of this unfamiliar English song from Taemin's playlist. He tilted his head to the side a little and looked at the title. Sentimental Heart by She & Him. He never knew Taemin would go for this type of psychedelic ballads too. He scrolled along the pad of the iPod and browse for the lyrics. Reading through the simple but poetic lyrics of the song, Minho turned his head around to look at the sleeping form somewhere in the heap of sea blue blanket.

O-o-old habits die hard when you got,  
when you got a sentimental heart  
Piece of the puzzle, you're my missing part  
Oh what can you do with a sentimental heart?

He smiled when the chorus came in and instantly he stopped doing his college assignment. Suddenly he felt his heart clench with content and love. As the boy stirred to lay flat on his back, Minho decided to join in the ride to dreamland. One hand lay motionless on his stomach while the other hand stretched out to Minho's side of the bed and legs forming the number 4. Minho stared at sleeping boy whose face showed nothing but pure content and calmness for a good 10 seconds before he slid under the cover.

Usually Minho would pull the skinny boy in his big strong arms but tonight, he decided to lay his head on the boy's chest and hugged him tight not wanting to let go. With every breath Taemin took, his chest rising up and down like a wave in the ocean. Minho listened carefully to his heartbeat that sounds like a lullaby to his ear.

Remembering the song he just heard, he smiled and pressed his ears closer to Taemin's chest. Not realizing that his action had woken Taemin from his deep slumber, he wrapped his arms and legs around Taemin like a kid hugging a bolster to sleep, Minho murmured softly, "Taeminnie, next time don't cry alone at night. In fact, don't cry at all. You know how much I hate it to see you cry. You're not just a heap on the floor baby. You mean a lot to me. You're practically the reason why I bare with this hectic life we're living now. Don't take it too hard on yourself. You can always rely on me. Just call my name 3 times and I'll be right next to you. If I'm a missing part in your puzzle then I'm willing to be fitted in this puzzle of yours forever. Goodnight Tae..."

A soft sniffling could be heard and Minho looked up to see Taemin tying his best to muffle his cries. It hurts Minho too much to see Taemin cry out his heart like this. So he made to move upwards for a better look at his fragile lover when Taemin hold him in place. His outstretched hand wrapped Minho's head on his chest, fingers stroking Minho's hair tenderly. "Taemin-ah, what's wrong?" Minho asked voice obviously concerned of the sudden crying.

"Minho-hyung, I'm sorry but old habits die hard when you've got a sentimental heart." Taemin chuckled in between sobs. He could feel Minho's smile on his bare chest.

"So, what can I do with this sentimental heart of yours Taeminnie?" Minho intertwined his fingers with Taemin's that lay motionless on his flat stomach. Thumb lightly brush the back of Taemin's small hand.

"Just love me Minho-hyung. Love me with your strong heart. Love me tenderly, care for me and never leave me alone. Can you do that?" Taemin asked with voice mirroring his feelings of hope and anticipation.

Minho released himself from Taemin's hug and moved upward to look at Taemin's angelic face. Eyes still wet, tear stained cheeks, red nose and swollen lips but beautiful no doubt. He leaned down lips brushing lightly on Taemin's when he said, "I already gave you my heart Taeminie, it's yours since the 1st time I lay my eyes on you. I'd do anything for you because I love you so much Lee Taemin. Always have always will." Taemin pulled his lover down and captured his lips with much love.

That night, Taemin knew he will forever be loved and cared by the one person that never knows giving up, that always gives his best in everything that he does and that means has grabbed hold of his sentimental heart, Choi Minho.


End file.
